AmourShipping FanFic by MASMC
by MASMC
Summary: My first ever FanFic, and definitely my first AmourShipping FanFic.
1. The Beginning

/Notes will be in a JavaScript-style comment, like this.  
AMOURSHIPPING FANFIC, by MASMC /This is my first fanfic, hope you like it. CAUTION: LEMON /No hate comments about this being a lemon!  
/*Characters: Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu, Fennekin, Chespin, Dedenne, Pancham (Last second)*/  
The whole party was walking through the forest when Fennekin ran off. "FENNEKIN! COME BACK!" Serena shouted.  
"Come on, Serena. We'll find her." Ash told her.  
"Ok." replied Serena.  
As the ran off to find Fennekin, Pikachu close behind, they saw a wild Pok mon. It was a Beedrill! "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.  
Pikachu missed the Beedrill. The Beedrill attacked Pikachu with Poison Jab, and Pikachu fainted. The Beedrill seemed happy for the moment, and flew away. "Quick, we should get out of here!" Serena said. "One second. Pikachu, return! It'll be okay, buddy." Ash replied.  
Ash and Serena ran off in pursuit of Fennekin again. It soon got dark, and Fennekin was nowhere to be found. "Let's rest here. Pancham, use Cut on the large tree. Make a hideout." Serena said.  
Pancham made a hideout in the tree. Ash and Serena climbed in. Soon, Ash started to feel excited. 'I am in a room alone with Serena. Maybe I should confess my love to her.' Ash thought. "Hey Serena, there is something I want to tell you."  
"Yes Ash?"  
"I- I- I love you Serena."  
"Ash, do you really mean that?"  
"Y- y- yes."  
"Oh Ash..."  
Then, they started to kiss. Ash undid Serena's thin, red belt, that was holding up her skirt. Serena's skirt fell to the ground. Serena unbuttoned Ash's pants, and pulled them to the ground. As she leaned over to pull down his pants, Ash started looking at her clevage. Ash pulled off her top and threw it to the side. She laughed when Ash tried to undo her bra and failed. She helped him, but left it loose so he could have the satisfaction of taking it off her. Ash started to get an erection. Serena saw this, and after Ash pulled off her bra, took his hands in hers, and moved them to her nice, round, breasts. Ash blushed, but then got the idea and started playing with her breasts.  
Soon, Ash was playing with her nipples, and Serena started getting wet. She pulled down Ash's boxers, and got down on her knees. Ash wondered what she was doing. Serena took his cock in her hands and put it in her mouth. Ash realised what she was doing. "Serena, do we really want to do this?" he asked. Serena gave no response. She started to move her head back and forth with his cock in her mouth. Ash started moaning. Ash stopped her, pulled off her last bit of clothing, her panties. The were silk and black. Ash started to finger her with his right index finger. Serena just moaned. Eventually, Ash moved back to her boobs. He was licking Serena's nipples when she felt something small and wet on her vagina. She knew it wasn't Ash's finger, both hands were on her waist. She looked over, and saw Fennekin licking her pussy. She moaned louder, because it felt good having her boobs and pussy licked at the same time. "Fe- *moan* Fe- *moan* Fen- *moan*" Serena said in between moans. Fennekin looked up at her and yipped. (Hi Serena!) Ash stopped to see what made that noise.  
"Ah, Fennekin found her way back to us! Maybe it was the smell of your wet pussy that got her attention!" Ash said. Ash then moved Fennekin, and Serena played with Fennekin's pussy while Ash got ready to stick his cock in Serena's pussy. Fennekin was grunting with joy as Serena played with her. Ash got his cock lined up, and asked, "Serena, are you ready for my cock?"  
"Yes. Do it. Fuck me, please." she replied. Fennekin yipped. (I want it too!) Ash stuck his cock in Serena's pussy. She screamed in pain as she lost her virginity. Ash pumped faster and faster as her pain subsided. Serena felt an orgasm coming. "Ash, I'm going to orgasm!" she shouted as she moaned. She started moaning louder and louder as her orgasm got closer and closer. Soon, she squirted all over Ash's cock. Fennekin saw this, and went over and started licking Ash's cock in between his thrusts. Ash soon felt his orgasm coming. "Serena, I'm going to cum! Do you want it inside? Or do you want me to quickly put on a condom? Or just completley outside?" Ash asked. "I want it all inside, Ash! Cum inside me!" Serena shouted between her moans. Ash came inside of her. It felt warm as it went into her womb. Ash pulled out his cock, and Fennekin went over and begged him to rub his cum-covered cock all over her vagina with her eyes. Ash thought about it for a moment. He started playing with Serena's breasts as he rubbed his cock on Fennekin.'s vagina. When he stopped, Fennekin grunted. His cock was covered in Fennekin's cream-colored fur. Serena laughed. The fur was almost the same color as his skin, and you wouldn't have noticed if his cock wasn't red from the sex. They redressed each other, and climbed out of the hideout. It was morning. Fennekin helped them find their way to the party. Dedenne was happy to see everyone. Chespin looked at Pikachu's Pok ball. Ash said "Pikachu fainted in a battle with a Beedrill. We need to get to the next town quickly." They were then on their way.  
/END OF CHAPTER ONE 


	2. espeon44 Requested

REQUESTED BY FANFIC USER: espeon44 PM quote: "ash and serena are have a baby named ashley one shot"  
Will become chapter 2 of AmourShipping FanFic CHAPTER 2 6 months later...  
"Serena! What are you doing? Pregnant women shouldn't have Pokemon battles!" Ash told Serena.  
"Ash, I'm only six months pregnant. Why are you worrying?" Serena responded.  
3 months later...  
"ASH! I'M HAVING CONTRACTIONS!" Serena shouted, during a contraction.  
"I'm coming!" Ash shouteed back. "We have to get you to the hospital! Can you walk?"  
"Yes. It's over."  
Ash and Serena walked to the nearest hospital. It happened to be in the Kalos region. KALOS HOSPITAL was on the sign outside. They walked inside the building, Ash holding the door for Serena.  
"Excuse me, but my girlfriend, Serena, is pregnant. 9 months. She started having contractions today." Ash told the receptionist.  
"Okay. I'm checking you in... ah, here we go. Room B5. Down the hall, up to floor 3, turn right, and go down the hall. Your room will be on the left. Have a good day, and good luck with your baby!" the receptionist responded.  
"Thanks. You have a good day too."  
Serena nodded as they walked by. They followed the directions to their room. They decided to go to the elevator instead of the stairs. They went to the third floor, labelled BIRTH. The turned right, to the hall that has rooms B and D. The went down three dors, and on the third, they saw it was labelled B5. Ash walked Serena in.  
"Would you like me to stay with you, Serena?" Ash asked.  
"Yes, Ash. Please stay with me. I don't want to go through this alone," she replied.  
Just then, the doctor walked in. "Let's see... Serena?"  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Ah. There you are! Please enter the dressing room over there," he said as he pointed, "and change into the gown."  
Serena asked if Ash could go in with her and help her change. The doctor said he could.  
Ash and Serena entered the dressing room. Ash removed Serena's belt and skirt. Serena took off her shirt. "Excuse me? Doctor, do I have to remove my bra?" she asked through the door.  
"If you don't want to, you don't have to. But it will be easier if you remove it," he replied.  
"Okay, thanks!"  
Serena loosened her bra. Ash took it off. Her nice, round breast fell out of the bra. He helped her take off her panties. She let out a little moan as he accidentally tapped her vagina. "Sorry Serena. We shouldn't get horny while you are getting ready to give birth," Ash explained. Serena picked up the gown, and Ash held it up. Serena started to put her arms in, and a string brushed her vagina. She maoned again. "What is it this time, Serena?" Ash asked after she moaned.  
"Sorry. My vagina is a little sensitive. It was a string that brushed it," she replied. Ash finished helping her put it on, and tied it. "Is it too tight?" he asked. "No, it isn't. It might actually be too loose," she said as she let her boob slip out. Ash took it, and placed it back inside the gown. "Aww... I was hoping you would play with it for a little," Serena said. "Okay. Let's go out."  
"Ah. I see you are ready. Please sit down, and place your feet in the stirrups," the doctor said.  
Serena sat down, and placed her feet in the stirrups. The doctor adjusted them so they perfectly showed her vagina and belly, but nothing else. Ash looked at her petite, tight, pussy. He started to get an erection. The doctor gave Serena medicine to start labor, and soon, her pussy wasn't as tight. "Ash, could you come over here?" she asked. Ash walked over. "Lean down, please." Ash leaned down, and put his ear near her mouth. "Ash, I want you to stay right by my side through this. Can I squeeze your hand when it hurts too much?" she whispered. "Yes, you can Serena," he replied. Soon, she was in labor. After it was over, Serena released her death grip on Ash's hand. They were holding thier new baby. "What is a good name?" Serena asked, still panting from labor. Fennekin came out of her Pokeball, and looked at the baby. "Fen!" (I'm happy for you, Ash and Serena!) "Aww, thanks Fennekin. Now, please return to your Pokeball," Serena said. Fennekin re-entered her Pokeball. "I think a good name is Ashley." Ash said. "Oh, that is good. Her name is Ashley Ketchum, doctor. Father, Ash Ketchum." Serena said.  
"Thanks for the name, Serena." the doctor replied. "And you gave us information that we were going to ask for next! Thanks for knowing!"  
"I dind't know, it just seemed right to say that."  
/BIRTH DATE: July 12, 2015. 10:15 AM, Kalos Region.  
/END OF CHAPTER TWO /Again, requested by espeon44, FanFiction user. 


End file.
